Fiat Multipla
For the earlier Fiat 600-based Multipla produced between 1956 and 1965, see Fiat 600. | body_style = 5-door MPV |engine =1.6L 16V I4 petrol 1.6L 16V I4 LPG/petrol 1.6L 16V I4 CNG 1.6L 16V I4 CNG/petrol 1.9L JTD I4 diesel 1.9L Multijet I4 diesel | transmission = 5-speed manual | wheelbase = | length = Pre-facelift: Post-facelift: | width = | height = | weight = 1300-1490 kg (2866-3285 lb) | fuel_economy = | fuel_capacity= | related = Fiat Bravo/Brava Fiat Marea | similar = Honda FR-V | designer = }} The Fiat Multipla is a compact MPV manufactured by Italian automaker Fiat since 1998. Based on the Brava, the Multipla is quite unlike any other on the market. It is much shorter and wider than its rivals, and has two rows of three seats, while all its competitors have two seats in the front (the Honda FR-V, which has the same layout, was released in 2004). The Multipla was even shorter than the three-door Fiat Bravo upon which it was based, despite offering substantially more space and seating. In common with a number of other modern Fiats, the Multipla reuses the name of an earlier vehicle, in this case the "Multipla" variant of the Fiat 600 produced during the 1950s and 1960s. Design The exterior and interior design of the Multipla was quite extraordinary and was displayed at the Museum of Modern Art (MOMA) in New York during its "Different Roads - Automobiles for the Next Century" exhibition in 1999. Multipla sales began in Italy late in 1998 but most other markets had to wait a year before receiving imports. The power of the Fiat badge meant that the Multipla was an instant hit with Italian buyers, but its styling meant that sales elsewhere were less successful. This ultimately led to the car being voted 'Ugliest Car' in the 1999 Top Gear awards. Also when Simon Cowell went on Top Gear he was shown a picture of the car and said it had a disease. In 2004 the Multipla underwent a major facelift to shed its original styling for a more restrained look, with the intention of attracting more buyers. It did arrive to critical acclaim, however, with the motoring press going head over heels to get their hands on one. The first generation Multipla was named one of the 50 ugliest cars by MSN.co.uk. Engines The 1.6-litre petrol and 1.9-litre turbodiesel engines give the Multipla good levels of performance and refinement, and the chassis ensures entertaining ride and handling. A "Bi-Power" Multipla that runs on both petrol and CNG (methane) is offered in certain markets. UK trim levels * Multipla SX - basic model available with petrol or diesel engines. * Multipla ELX - added Air Conditioning, Twin Electric Sunroofs, alloy wheels and electric rear windows, as well as special wipe-clean, brightly-coloured seats. These trim levels were later replaced with Active, Dynamic, and Dynamic Family when the Multipla was facelifted at the end of 2004. Inner room and flexibility The new generation Multipla was hailed by journalists at its launch for its flexibility. The new Multipla’s three-abreast seating configuration allows for adjustment of the front seats and the removal and relocation of the rear seats into many formats. It also affords a big of luggage space which can increase to of flat floor load space with the rear three seats removed from the vehicle. Chinese version Zotye Auto had assembled Multipla 2 from KD kits from late 2008 to 2010 in its Changshan factory, and marketed it in China as Mutiplan. In October 2010, Zotye started to build a version of Multipla 2 employing more locally made parts in order to reduce costs; the new version is called "Langyue" in China. References External links *Fiat Multipla Official UK Site *Fiat Multipla Owners Club - Fiat Multipla Owners website Multipla Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:2010s automobiles Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1998 Category:Vans Category:Trucks built in Italy